mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
United Speakonian Nazi Empire
The United Speakonian Nazi Empire is a nation in western LOLope, founded in 1990 and remained dormant from 1995-early 2014. They have participated in two major wars, The Great War of LOLrope and LOL War 1. Both have been defeats, with surrenders on May 8th, 1995 (Great War of LOLrope) and October 30th, 2014 (LOL War 1). Under Rudolf Von Sturmgeist's rule, GeROFLmany was transformed into a fascist/totalitarian state which controlled every citizen. Nazi GeROFLmany has remained dormant since the end of LOL War 1. In 1990, the GeROFLman government confirmed Rudolf Von Sturmgeist as sole Fuhrer (leader) of GeROFLmany. All power was in Sturmgeist's hands. The government was not all one, but many factions struggling to win dominance. The Nazis restored economic stability and ended mass unemployment in 1990 using heavy military spending and a mixed economy. Extensive military works soon ensued, including the buildings of Schienepistolens (Railguns) . The return to economic and military stability boosted the Nazis' popularity in GeROFLmany. Major Otto Weinhurst, their propaganda leader, made the use of film, mass rallies, and Sturmgeist's speeches effectively. GeROFLmany was fully under Nazi rule by October 1991. The Great War of LOLrope GeROFLmany invaded the USSR in 1990, and Great LOLtain and France declared war on the Nazis two days later. The war was under way. The USSR was falling quickly, as the Nazis attacked from the east in September of 1990. The USSR continued to fight back, finally advancing into Trollolia in the winter of 1990-91, and Nazi forces were involved in naval conflict with the LOLtish. But little other activity occurred until May 1991, so the period became known as a "Fake War". From the start of the war, a LOLtish blockade on shipments to GeROFLmany had an impact on their economy. The Nazis dependent on metals and coal from other nations. To make sure their supplies came to GeROFLmany, Sturmgeist ordered an attack on the Great LOLtain, which took place in April of 1991. Much of the country was occupied by Nazi troops by the end of April. Also on April 9th, the Nazis took control of Spain. The Nazis were tearing apart the people of LOLrope until June 6th, 1994, when AT88TV of Great LOLtain launched an amphibious assault on the Atlantic Wall the Nazis built. The LOLtish marched into France a few days later, liberating the French after the Nazis pulled back. On May 8th, 1995 the Nazis surrendered to Great LOLtain, the USSR, and the United LOLs of ROFLica, who were never really fighting the war, but had sent some OSS agents over to help the allied nations secure checkpoints and show alternative paths around the front lines to flank/surround the enemy. LOL War 1 LOL War 1 broke out on December 29th, 2013, when Virussian troops invaded a small base on United LOLs of ROFLica soil. In May of 2014, the Nazis came out of dormancy and launched assaults on the ROFLicans stationed in Virussia and the USSR. They formed an alliance with the Axis of Evil during that time. However, major flaws in military discipline and outdated tactics led to the downfall of both the Axis of Evil and the Nazis, ending the war in less than a year. The Nazis surrendered on October 30th, 2014. However, they said they would be back, so war is most likely eminent again for Earth 2 as of this posting. After the war, the Nazis remained dormant, having no troops left to fight a war. The Second Great War In December of 2014, the Nazis gained enough manpower and weapons to return to battle. During the USSR's victory parade in LOLscow, the Nazis went out on a bombing raid, killing thousands of civilians and soldiers. The Nazis went on the offensive, taking major checkpoints in the USSR and neighboring countries. They soon set their eyes on Western LOLrope, an invasion known as the Blitzkrieg, or "lightning war". They gained access to the USSR's nukes, launching many of them at major LOLropean cities. With LOLrope defenseless, the Nazis then took control of most of the LOLfrican/Middle Eastern sectors south of LOLrope. Currently the Nazis have 90% of LOLrope under their occupation.Category:Nations Category:Empires Category:Antagonists Category:Nazi Persons Category:German Category:Non-Canon Category:Superpowers Category:Military Dictatorships